I Am Destiny
by CinemaPriate
Summary: When Dr. Rush discovers a young woman aboard the ship, all is not what it seems. Follow the Destiny crew as they discover who she is.


**A/N: Recently I just finished Stargate Universe. I am so sad that the show was canceled. But at least they could finish out season two. Anyway, Dr. Rush is probably my favorite character in the show and I wanted to do a fan-fiction revolving around him and his softer side.**

_Synopsis: When Dr. Rush discovers a young woman aboard The Destiny, there is more to her then meets the eye._

Dr. Nicolas Rush angrily scratched an equation of the wall in his secret hallway. It was the place where he went to think. Still, he was puzzled by equations that could help them better control The Destiny. He tossed his chalk and pad of paper down on the ground and ran his hands through his hair. He groaned to himself. "Oh my."

Shaking his head, he sighed and shifted his weight to one foot as he looked at the equations. "What am I missing?" He asked himself. "Chloe has already done as much as she can but what else am _I_ missing?" Rush's voice hissed slightly at the end.

Giving up he threw his hands in the air and left the room. It was already two in the morning. He could sleep and come back to it later.

Walking down a quiet corridor, Rush let himself decompress as his mind wondered. He thought about the mission of Destiny. It was purely remarkable. He was like a giddy school boy to be able to be apart of this grand adventure. To possibly make the most important discovery in man's history besides the Stargate and Atlantis. Of course his ego would be inflated ten fold, but still, it was exciting to think about. To be honest, it's what kept him going.

Pivoting around a corner, he hesitated in step slightly as he noted a figure down the hallway. He frowned to himself. No one ever came down this way let alone at this hour. He also didn't recognize the dress of the person. From behind, she appeared to be a woman. Long blonde hair flowed down her back. Her clothes were lose and flowing, swinging along as she walked. Rush hesitated, wondering if he should call out. His curiosity was piqued and he wanted to know who she was.

"Er, hello?" He called softly, not wanting to spook her. Nothing happened. He resumed walking so he could catch up to her. Once with in range, he reached out and touched her shoulder. "Hello." The woman paused and turned around slowly. A distant look crossed her face, her eyes glassed over. Slight panic struck Rush. Suddenly, the woman's knees gave way and she collapsed. Just in time, Rush caught her before she hit the floor. For a flickering moment, life came back into the woman's eyes as she grasped the doctor's vest. "Don't let them take me!" She cried before she passed out.

Rush was completely taken aback. A wave of emotions washed over him. Shock with the woman's words. Wonder that the intensity of her beautiful blue gray eyes. Fear at who she was talking about. Debating on what to do, Rush picked the woman up and carried her back to his quarters.

After dropping the woman off in his quarters, Rush made his way to Lieutenant Johansson in the infirmary. Maybe she might have a clue as to who the woman might be.

"Can I help you, Rush?" She called, curious as to why the scientist was in the infirmary.

"Do you have a second?"

"Yes. Hold on. Let me finish up with this patient."

"Very well."

Once TJ was finished, she walked over to Rush who had secluded himself in a corner away from the patients.

"What's up?" She questioned

"You've seen pretty much everyone on this ship, correct?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Why?"

"Do you remember a woman with long blonde hair like yours, but straight and shocking eyes?"

TJ squinted her eyes together trying to figure out what Rush was getting at.

"She may be around 19-21 years of age."

"It doesn't ring a bell." TJ replied.

"Hmm." Rush thought to himself.

"Is there anything you would like to share?"

"Ah, no. Thanks."

"Ookay." the medic replied as she watched Rush leave. "Weird."

Once back in his room, Rush sat in a chair and stared at the woman, trying to figure out who she was. She obviously wasn't a crew member, that much was clear. Then, a thought struck him. Was she part of the ship? Like Franklin and Gloria? But he quickly dismissed the thought. They were projections, not actual physical beings. He was able to touch the woman. "Who are you?" He questioned himself.

Just as he voiced his question, she began to stir. Rush rose from his chair and sat on the side of the bed. Her eyes fluttered open and searched around till she found Ruse's brown eyes. Slight alarm rang over her face as she sat up.

"It's okay, it's okay." Rush softly said as he held his hands up showing he meant no harm.

The woman frowned and looked around. She noted the bed, the lamp, the table, and the window.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Rush questioned.

"It's- Emily." She said softly.

"Okay, Emily, my name is Nicolas."

Emily turned her attention back to Rush and studied his facial features. He was an older man with long hair. His eyes were kind and concerned. She felt comfortable around him. An odd thought raced through her mind, but vanished quickly before she could dwell on it.

"Where are you from Emily."

She hesitated "A long way away."

"How long have you been on this ship?"

"A very, very long time." She said.

"Do you have an approximation?"

"Many ah, decades."

Rush frowned wondering how that was possible. She was no more then 25 years of age.

"Emily, what is the last thing you remember?"

The woman closed her eyes as she thought. Everything was fuzzy. Like snow on a TV. Suddenly, everything went black and her eyes flashed open. A gasp of breath escaped her lips as she fell back onto Rush's bed and shook violently. Panic gripped Rush for he knew exactly what was happening.

Jumping up, Rush moved to the head of the bed and gripped Emily's head in his hands and held it as firmly as possible without hurting her. He cursed as he let go with one hand and reached for his radio.

"Lieutenant Johansson, this is Dr. Rush. I have a medical emergency in my quarters. Please come quickly."

Lieutenant Johansson, Colonel Young, Eli and a few other people came rushing into Rush's quarters not quite sure to make of what they were seeing. TJ was the first react and went and grabbed the legs of the girl. "Colonel, grab her arms and keep her still."

TJ turned her attention to Rush. "How long has she been seizing?

"Just a few moments." He replied.

"Who is she?" Young asked.

"I haven't a clue." Rush said.

"Where did she come from?"

"I found her in the hallway. She passed out and I brought her to my quarters."

"Why didn't you bring her to the infirmary?!" Young demanded

"I wasn't sure if she was real or not."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Later, you two." TJ cut in. "We need to keep her still until she stops. Then we need to take her to the infirmary were I can keep her under observation."

Young glared at Rush. He thought they had progressed very well in their relationship. Though they didn't trust each other completely there was an understanding between them.

Once Emily's body was still, TJ had her placed on a stretcher and wheeled into the infirmary. Rush was quick to follow but Young held him back.

"What the hell is going on Rush?"

The Scotsman bit his lip slightly he knew the Colonel was upset with him. But that didn't matter at the moment.

"I don't know Colonel. I was walking down the hallway when I discovered her. She was wondering around aimlessly. I went to confront her and she collapsed in my arms. She also said 'Don't let them take me'. As to what that means, I have no idea. After I took her to my room, I asked TJ is she knew who she was. She didn't. After I returned, I found out her name is Emily and I don't know how old she is or where she came from. But she said she has been on this ship for many decades."

"How is the possible?"

"I don't know Colonel." Rush said irritated.

Young sighed and rubbed his face. "Fine. We'll figure this out later."


End file.
